


When a tornado meets a volcano

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: After his loss against Stefanos, Sascha is faced with a difficult choice. Career or love.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	When a tornado meets a volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love the way you lie, Rihanna ft. Eminem

This wasn't what Sascha had hoped for. Not at all. He had just lost his second match this season. How the hell could this have happened ?? 

Grabbing his racket bag and slinging it around his shoulder, Sascha made his way back to the lockerroom. He wasn't even remotely prepared about what his father had to say. The whole world had seen them argue on live TV which was already bad enough. The media were like hyenas trying to rip him apart… 

Thank God they had spoken in Russian. Although there was probably someone who would exaggerate with their translation and paint it as of he had insulted his own father. He hadn't. Sascha had just told him to mind his own business… 

The lockerroom was empty. The team and Boris had already left. Good. At least Sascha could stay alone with his thoughts. Opening the locker, the German grabbed his wedding band. Slipping it on his finger, sighing at the familiar weight. He had wanted to play with it, he felt safer when wearing it. Domi was with him that way. 

Domi…

Sascha asked himself if his husband had watched the game. He probably had. Pulling the sweaty shirt over his head, Sascha threw it on the floor. Hiding his face in his hands. He had lost against fucking Stefanos… He had promised Domi that he would beat him… Couldn't even do that. Tangling his fingers in his chains, Sascha didn't hear the door to the lockerroom being opened. He had grabbed his phone to call Domi when an oh so familiar voice let him drop the phone to the floor with a clutter.

"What was that out there ??", his father demanded. There was anger in his voice. Of course he was talking in Russian so that anyone who would walk in on them wouldn't understand.

Sascha shrugged. He had no idea what that had been.

"You lashed out at me. Disrespected me in front of a thousand people because you can't get a grip. I have told you that, that guy has messed with your head. Since you have been with him your career has gone downhill. Look at you. What a fucking pathetic performance that was. You should be ashamed of yourself, Alexander."

Saschas bottom lip quivered but he pressed both of his lips into a tight line to stop it. His father had always complained about the fact that Sascha was with Domi. Always.

"He has made you weak. Just end this already. He is ruining your career. 7th in the world is not good enough. Even he is higher. He is chasing the big three. What are you doing ?? Thinking about him and being in "love". "

The word love was said with such disgust that Sascha shivered uncomfortably. His father had made it no secret that he didn't approve of Domi or the nature of their relationship. He had probably never said anything in the beginning because Sascha was still doing "well" being 7th in the world wasn't bad. Blaming all of this on Domi wasn't fair.

"Cat got your tongue ?? Have you gotten so weak that you can't defend yourself now. He really changed you for the worse. I have no idea what happened Alexander. I have told you a million times to return that pathetic ring already. Being married to a man."

Saschas fingers were digging into his palm painful. His father was about to continue with his rant when Sascha whirled around. His eyes blazing.

"ENOUGH !!! Shut up already. It's not Domis fault. It's my own. Just leave him out of this…"

"Domi", Senior snorted.

Something in Sascha snapped. The way his father said Domis name as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. Something twisted inside of Sascha. He felt sick. A stray tear ran down Sascha cheek. Fuck. Another sign of weakness. Another thing Domi had "taught" him. Emotions. Love. Things that a man shouldn't feel. 

"He turned you in a damn girl. Look at you. Do you want to call him now ?? I bet you are the girl in this sick thing you call relationship."

Sascha gagged.

"ENOUGH ALREADY. LEAVE."

"I didn't teach you to be disrespectful towards me. He taught you that too ??"

"I am not your lap dog. He is the kindest person I have ever met. He is a literal angel and he doesn't deserve to be bullied by you like that", Sascha snarled angrily. 

"We both know that you will break up with him. Your career is more important to you. Money is important. You will never be the best. You will never be the number 1 if you waste your life with love. He will soon realize that he will be better off without you. I am just trying to protect you here. Break up with him before he breaks your heart. This is the only way you can reach the top. Alone."

Sascha hid his face in his hands. Domi... Fuck. 

"You can't have both Sascha. You can't have him and the number 1 spot. He is your enemy. He doesn't love you."

Despite everything that his father had said, there was one thing that was true.

On the court there was no love. It was either you win or lose. Everyone was an enemy.

Maybe his father was right. Maybe him being with Domi hindered him reaching his true potential. Senior squeezed Sascha shoulder, the younger one shaking. The ring on his finger weighting a ton all of a sudden. 

"I am sure you will choose the right thing."

With that his father left, leaving Sascha alone with his thoughts. His phone was blinking meaning he had two missed calls. One from Mischa and one from Domi. Saschas heart hurt. Packing his things, he left.

Domi stirred when there was a knock on his door. Frowning in the dark he searched for his phone. Sascha had never answered to his text or call. Sitting up the Austrian squinted his eyes to look at the clock. 3am. WTF ?? Who was at his door at 3 in the morning ?? Rubbing his eyes Domi checked if Moritz was still asleep before he tiptoed to the door.

He was greeted with a sight he hadn't really expected.

"Sascha ?? Schatz what are you doing here ??"

Sascha was biting his lower lip anxiously.

"Can I come in ??"

Domi stepped away from the door. Switching the light on. He walked up to the taller German to give him a kiss. He was stopped by Sascha holding his shoulders.

"We have to talk."

Domi frowned confused.

"You flew all the way from Brisbane to Sydney so I guess this is important."

Sascha couldn't help but shake. What the hell was he doing here ?? Why the fuck had he let himself be bullied into this ?? Squeezing his eyes shut Sascha hid his face in his hands. Domi walking up to him alarmed. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Sasch ?? What is going on ??"

Sascha pressed his lips into a thin line. Desperately trying not to sob or cry. Crying was for weaklings. He was none. If he wanted to win he would have to do what his father said. His heart was bleeding at the thought. Domi didn't deserve that. None of this.

"Schatz ?? I am worried. What is going on ??"

Sascha turned around, his back facing Domi who looked so confused and lost. The tears had started to roll down Saschas cheeks. He wiped them away furiously. Swallowing hard he said:

"We are over."

"Huh ?? What are you talking about Sasch ??"

Sometimes Domi was clueless and couldn't take a hint. Or he was too pure to understand what was going on. A literal angel. Sascha was the demon spawn here who was about to rip his heart out of his chest. He was a monster. Maybe thats what he deserved. 

"We are over Dominic."

"What the fuck do you mean Sascha ?? What the hell is going on ??"

Sascha slipped the wedding band from his finger. Feeling naked and sick instantly. The familiar warmth of the metal leaving his body and it felt like someone was clawing at his heart.

"What do you not understand with that Dominic ?? We are over."

Sascha never called him Dominic. Never.

"You have been a burden to me all these years don't you get that. I haven't been able to focus or win because of you. You have held me back from my growth. This was a mistake. We were a mistake. I am 22. Way too young to get married. Sorry to disappoint you."

Domi gripped Sascha shoulders and shook him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasch. Are you drunk ?? Where does this come from ?? Sascha bitte."

The ring was thrown at Domis feet who stared at it wide-eyed. 

"I told you we are over. From tomorrow on you will just be an opponent. Nothing more nothing less. You don't mean anything to me anymore Dominic. This was a mistake. I never loved you."

Domi had knelt down to pick up the ring. Looking at it as if he had never seen one.

"Do you understand now ??", Sascha whispered. He was sure his voice would break if he got louder. His shoulders were slumped. Oh God what was he doing here. He wanted to hug Domi to his chest. Kiss him and tell him he was sorry. He couldn't. 

He could but he was a coward who thought his fathers opinion was far more important from the one person who had loved and supported him unconditionally. Had never asked for anything in return. Had put up with his temper and had held him during the nights when he would cry himself to sleep. 

Domi had been everything. His world and now he was throwing everything away because his father threatened him. The truth was that Sascha wanted to protect Domi. 

It was his turn to protect Domi, from himself. Sascha was like a volcano ready to erupt every moment. The last thing Sascha wanted was drag Domi down into the abyss with him. He'd rather let him go. 

Let the angel go. He had never stood a chance. Had never deserved his love. Now he wasn't strong enough to go up against his own father. 

Domi deserved more than him. He was broken. 

Without turning around Sascha walked up to the door. 

Damnit he should have kissed Domi one last time. It's what he deserved. He had to sacrifice his heart for success…

"Sasch ??"

Sascha wanted to turn around and apologize but he didn't. He walked up to the door. Opened it and closed it behind himself. Pressing his whole body against the door.

Trying not to sob.

Domi had crumpled to the floor. His legs feeling like lead. He wanted to open the door but there was this invisible force that stopped him. The ring was picked up from the floor. Domi looking at the inscription.

I will love you forever.

Forever was a long time. Too long. 

Pressing his back against the door, Domi hugged his knees. His palm clutching the ring and then he broke. Sobbing.

Sascha heard him from the other side. His head pressed against the door. His eyes fixed on the ceiling. Silent tears running down his cheeks.

They were on the opposite side of those doors. 

So close and yet so far...


End file.
